


Virgin Suicide

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Harry is a puppy top, M/M, Nephew Harry, Open Relationship, Public Sex, Spanking, Top Harry, Uncle Louis, and Louis is a little(not sure really) bitchy, blouis, blow Harry also
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 因为潜在雷区过多先为大家扫一下雷：年下HT/叔侄（不是乱伦哈）/年龄差是八岁/NTR/Open Relationship/Spank/Public Sex/Harry is a puppy top另外如果你想的话会发现Edward其实就是年长版Harry（我写的时候代的是一巡时期的蛙），嗯。BGM:There Is A Glace Over My Eyes-Virgin Suicide
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为潜在雷区过多先为大家扫一下雷：  
> 年下HT/叔侄（不是乱伦哈）/年龄差是八岁/NTR/Open Relationship/Spank/Public Sex/Harry is a puppy top  
> 另外如果你想的话会发现Edward其实就是年长版Harry（我写的时候代的是一巡时期的蛙），嗯。  
> BGM:There Is A Glace Over My Eyes-Virgin Suicide

“Edward......”

“嗯？”

“Harry那孩子......我想他喜欢我。”

他说这话时是凌晨两点，他们刚第二次高潮完，男人的头伏在Louis的颈窝，柔软的发丝蹭着他的下巴。他装作漫不经心地脱口而出，手指在对方饱满的背肌上打转，不安地等待着回应。

“那很好啊。”Edward的回应闷闷的，Louis听不出他是单纯在吃醋还是真的觉得这很好。于是他试探着问：“你不吃醋吗？”

“有点吧，”男人抬起头，揉着惺忪的睡眼，帮他把被汗水打湿的鬓发拨到一边，“但我并不意外，也并不生气。我早就知道你值得这世界上全部的爱，所以当你又多了个追求者——或者说我又多了个竞争者，我应该为此感到高兴才对。”

哦，他的男友真是诡辩方面的行家。Louis笑着去吻Edward深深的酒窝，嗔怪般打趣道：“你一点也不像我Eddie——我只爱你一个人，而你爱着整个世界。”

而Edward摇摇头，“不Louis，你才不是只爱我一个人，”他把他汗湿的手攥在自己的大手里，一根一根吻那些柔软的手指，“只是你自己不知道罢了。”

Louis没去多琢磨他的话是什么意思，也就没注意到他语气里的一丝哀伤。Edward总是活得像个哲学家，他迷迷糊糊地想着，在温暖甜腻的怀抱里渐渐沉入梦的湖泊。

*****

Harry不是Louis的亲侄子。

领养Harry那天他也跟着去了。那是一家位于伦敦市郊的孤儿院，开车要两个小时才到。“Harry从小就在这里长大。”那位和蔼可亲的老院长这么和他们说道，“某个春天的早上，一位年轻的姑娘抱着他来到这里——那时候他还是襁褓里的一个小婴儿呢。那姑娘说她在上班路上遇到这个孩子，被装在一个黑塑料袋里丢在垃圾桶边。她以为是什么猫猫狗狗，上前去打开袋子一看，把她吓坏了。”

老院长让他跟了她的姓，Styles。在那张工工整整地记录着十二年来Harry的表现——他性格和善，没有同类孩子易发的偏激或心理疾病，品学兼优——的单子上，Stephen Tomlinson用笔划掉了那个姓氏。他成了Harry Tomlinson。

他们办理手续的时候Harry就站在一边看着，像一株安静的植物。窗外的蝉鸣刺得Louis心烦，他一只手抚上男孩柔软的肩膀，温柔地哄劝他：“我带你去收拾东西，好不好？”

Harry看着他，像一只受惊的雏鸟。他点了点头。

在二楼最里的那间卧室里，Harry背对着Louis，慢吞吞地把床头橱里的物件收到那只小小的手提箱里。海军领的白T恤，成套的图画书，弄丢了跳舞小人的八音盒，戴着格子蝴蝶结的毛绒熊。远处有孩子喧闹的声音传来，Louis试探地问道：“你多大了，Harry？”

“十二岁。”男孩的声音闷闷的，他听出他在极力掩饰哭腔。这让Louis更加慌乱——他可不知道拿小哭包怎么办。他完全不擅长安慰人，不过他想他可以为了Harry试试。

“嘿，我知道这对你来说有点难，但没什么——我相信你会爱上正在等待你的新生活的，在短暂的适应后。”他上前几步，帮男孩扣上那个固执的张着嘴的箱子，视线撞上那对水盈盈的绿珠子。男孩的眼眶泛红，眼角还堆着泪珠，他直勾勾地盯着Louis，被自己咬得泛着水光的嘴唇开合着。

“我还能回来吗？我舍不得奶奶。”他指的是那个视他如己出的老院长。

Louis笑了，“当然。”他把那只鼓鼓囊囊的手提箱放到地上，坐在男孩身边的小床上，“你想的话我可以每周都带你回来。不过，要瞒着Stephen才行。”他俏皮地眨眨眼，冲他张开胳臂，Harry想了一下，过来抱住了他。他摸到男孩瘦得凸出的脊骨和高耸的肩胛骨，闻到他身上淡淡的皂角味，男孩蓬乱的卷发蹭得他颈窝发痒。

“你是我哥哥吗？”

“不，我是你叔叔。刚才那对签文件的夫妻从今以后是你的父母，他们叫Stephen和Katherine。而我呢，我是Stephen的弟弟，”他松开Harry，帮他整理卷起来的衣领，“你可以叫我叔叔，也可以叫我Louis，那是我的名字。随你喜欢。”

“Louis，”Harry直直地望着他，“那我叫你Louis。”

Stephen夫妇对养子对自己的弟弟流露出天然的亲近和好感这件事表示十分惊喜，因此也就完全不介意每周末Louis都把Harry接去自己那边玩。他信守承诺，在每个周六下午抽出时间来，开车两小时带Harry回孤儿院见院长和他的朋友们，在回家的路上带他去吃他想吃但不被父母允许的汉堡和炸鱼薯条，带他回自己的公寓住，第二天再把他送回家。

直到有一天Harry红着眼眶对他说他不想再回去了。在他的百般追问下男孩才说出原因。“他们说我是回去显摆的，即使我经常给他们带玩具和好吃的；那个总是对我很严格的数学老师每次见到我都要躲着走，好像我是什么脏东西；有几个大孩子打了我，他们说我虽然被领走了，但骨子里永远是没人要的破烂东西。”他卷起衣袖露出手腕上红肿的伤痕。

Louis拧起眉头，怒气冲冲地说他第二天就要去找那些孩子算账，被Harry拦下了。“别那么做，Louis，”他说，裹在泪水中的绿珠子怯怯地望着他，“......谢谢你每周都抽出时间来陪我。”

那一瞬间Louis知道Harry比他想象的更加懂事。他帮男孩倒了杯热牛奶，看着他喝完，郑重其事地对他说：“Harry，我要你明白一件事情：那些贬低你的人都在胡扯，他们都是在嫉妒你。爱你的人很多，你的父母爱你，院长奶奶爱你，我也爱你，”他顿了顿，用拇指帮Harry擦掉上唇沾着的牛奶，那让男孩看上去像一只乖巧的猫咪，“我要你知道，你是上帝赐给我的独一无二的星星。”

一年后Katherine和Stephen离婚了，Harry选择和Stephen一起生活。大学毕业后Louis进入Stephen的娱乐公司任职，与此同时Harry以优秀的成绩进入初中，然后是高中。Louis看着Harry从只及他腰高的小豆丁一点一点抽条直到长得比他还高，看着他的五官逐渐长开变得秀气又英俊，看着他的面部轮廓从柔软模糊到如同被刻刀雕琢过般棱角分明，看着他孱弱瘦小的身子骨逐渐被柔软的脂肪和结实的肌肉包裹，看着他从那个被同龄人嫌弃的小孩长成颇受欢迎的少年。Harry变了很多，没变的是依然像小时候那样黏Louis，这让他惊讶的同时又感到由衷的快乐。至于他与旗下的当红歌星Edward搞在一起，便是后话了。

他不是最近才意识到Harry喜欢自己的。从男孩望向他的眼神，得空便往他家跑的劲头，在浴室里越呆越长的时间，以及对他不知何时变成了“叔叔”的敬称。Stephen和Edward工作都忙，Louis的公寓又离Harry的学校比较近，男孩总是喜欢来他这里过周末。“有我在你至少不用吃外卖。”他这么说着，把刚买好的新鲜蔬菜分类放好。

“你不去派对吗？我像你们这么大的时候总是有很多派对可以玩。”Louis这么打趣他。

Harry愣了愣，戴上围裙：“我想在家里做作业。”

“那也不陪你的女朋友或者男朋友吗？做作业多无聊，”Louis点燃一根烟，倚在门框看着男孩打着炉灶，“你该多去享乐才对。”

Harry停下了手头的动作看着他，纤长的睫毛在浅绿色的虹膜上投下一片沉重的阴影。他似乎是想说什么，但最后他只是低低地说：“我没有女朋友，”顿了顿，“也没有男朋友。”

那时Louis更加确定Harry喜欢他。


	2. Chapter 2

他们相安无事，直到某个猝然闯入生命的夜晚。

Edward发行了一张颇受欢迎的专辑，正忙着满世界巡演。Louis参加一场圈内的酒会，意料之外地喝了个烂醉。他拒绝了某个没印象的男人送他回去的邀约，歪斜地倚靠在沙发上，想起Harry还在等他回家。他迷迷糊糊地掏出手机，在通讯录中找到男孩的名字。

“嗨，Harry，”电话接通，他听到男孩问他怎么了，“我在派对上喝了点酒......你能来接我吗？”

他把定位发给了他，二十分钟后男孩踩着脚踏车出现在他面前——这确确是他没有想到的。Louis跳上车后座，浮躁的晚风吹得单车摇摇晃晃，也吹得他的心砰砰作响。男孩皮肤的温度透过一层单薄的布料染红了他的脸颊，夏夜的空气裹挟着躁动的花香灌进他的肺叶，他抬起头，看到男孩翻动的卷发和灌满了风的格子衬衫。他的手松松地环着Harry的腰肢，Harry右手握着车把，左手伸下来将他的手牢牢地摁在自己身上。

“抓紧了，Louis！”他的声音被风刮进他的耳中，“我可怕把你摔下去。”

Louis想他更醉了。

Harry半是搀扶半是拖拉地将Louis拽进家门，又像照顾瓷娃娃般轻轻地把他放到床上，生怕磕坏了些许。“你先休息一下，我去给你热点牛奶。”

房间里没有开灯，月光稀稀落落地洒进来。Louis突然想起许久前某个打雷的夜晚，十四岁的男孩拽着他的毯子和那只一直跟着他的毛绒熊出现在他的房间门口。“我可以和你一起睡吗，Louis？”

他有点惊讶，笑着说当然可以。男孩得救般爬上他的床，把身子蜷缩进毯子里，努力地贴紧他。那样子让Louis忍俊不禁，他干脆把Harry搂到身边，让男孩温热的鼻息喷在自己的颈侧，他身上沐浴液的奶香味钻进自己的鼻腔。

“害怕打雷？”

Harry乖巧地点点头。

“那你在家的时候怎么办，”Louis刮了刮Harry的鼻尖，漆黑的夜里，那双浑圆的绿色眼仁亮晶晶的，“去找Stephen吗？”

他咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，“我不敢，”他小声说，“我有点怕他。我喜欢你。”

关于十四岁男孩的回忆让他的嘴角涌上一丝笑，醉酒的心脏也变得温软了些。这时Harry推门而入，手里端着一杯热牛奶。“小心，”他把杯子递给Louis，“有点烫。”

哦，现在倒变成他来照顾我了。Louis有点唏嘘，小口小口地抿着牛奶，额发散乱地垂落下来。也许Harry真的长大了——这个念头和牛奶一起滑进他的身体，他在战栗的同时感到一丝兴奋。

“我去把杯子洗了，然后就回房间，”男孩接过他手里的空杯子，语气怯怯的，“有什么需要就叫我好了。”

他不想他走——灼烧的酒精沿血管涌上大脑，肾上腺素在他的体内尖叫。Louis抓住男孩的手腕，本就握得松的玻璃杯从手中滑落，在地上摔了个粉碎。“Louis——”Harry惊叫出声。

他的尾音被Louis咽进了喉咙。男人迫不及待地吻住他，发烫的嘴唇包裹住男孩微张的下唇，几乎是粗暴地吮吸着，舌尖钻进他的口中凶猛地攻城掠池。后者几乎是立刻屈服于他。

就在那时Edward的脸出现在他的脑海里——那个有着深色头发和棕绿色眼睛的Edward，那个不介意别人喜欢自己的男友的Edward。那么他会介意这个么？Louis吮吸着男孩湿热的舌头，报复般地想。或者说当他安心地把Louis和Harry丢在家里时，他是不是已经料到会发生这个了呢？

他一定是想Edward想得太用力以至于呼出了声，因为他看到男孩的浅色瞳孔在他面前惊惧地放大。“Louis......”在唇齿相撞的间隙男孩急促地喊他的名字，声音嘶哑而无力，“我不是Edward......”

“Shhh......”Louis用吻堵住他的嘴，“我当然知道你不是他，”他握住男孩的手，把那只局促的小兽牵到自己隐秘的花园前，“我还知道你想要这个很久了。”

因为他也是。

Harry望着他的眼神惊讶又炽热，湿漉漉的像清晨的雾气。他们僵持了几秒，最终男孩垂下了眼帘，挣脱了Louis的手。“你喝醉了，叔叔。”

“我他妈清醒得很。”他突然更换的敬称像一根引线般点燃了Louis身体里那团暗火。他揪着他的衬衫领子把他拽上床——“小心点我他妈差点踩到玻璃”——他也不知道他哪里来的那么大力气，再反应过来时他已经骑坐在Harry的身上。他看到男孩被汗水打湿的白背心下还有点泛红的对燕随着呼吸的节奏剧烈起伏着，像是要挣脱他的身体起飞。Louis伸出两根手指，隔着棉布料掐住Harry挺立的乳头搓捻，听到男孩嘴里溢出些低哑的呜咽。

“你他妈是疯了吗，Louis，”Harry看着自己身上的男人红着脸扒光自己的衣服，然后是他的，发出一声轻轻的叹息。他不是没想过和Louis上床——说实话他想过太多次了，但不是现在。绝对不是现在。Louis喝醉了，他不能趁人之危。他不能——

十八岁男孩仅存的最后一丝理智在他的手指被裹上润滑液送进男人的甬道时溃败得稀烂。他分不清是润滑液太凉还是他的手指太热，只感到那包裹着他的每一寸神秘的软肉都像一张抹了蜜的小嘴，贪婪地吮吸着他的指腹。Louis俯下身来吻他，像甘愿将光明赐予凡人的神明。他没敢闭眼，男人颤抖的睫毛像蝴蝶扑闪的翅膀，倒映在他放大的瞳孔里。

“动一动，Hazza，”Louis唤他的小名，声音沙哑而性感，“动一动手指。”

Harry照做了，感受着那温暖的洞穴也随他的动作吐纳着他——它就像是为他而生。他抽了一口气，伸进了第二根手指。Louis的唇间溢出些压抑的呻吟。奇怪，Harry想，Louis叫床的声音都像在唱歌一样。

男人柔软饱满的屁股在他的大腿根不住地蹭着，阴茎把他的小腹磨擦得一片通红，顶端渗处的液体让他肚子上那只刺青蛾子看上去闪闪发亮。Louis握住Harry早已硬挺肿胀的阴茎，拇指和食指圈成圈熟练地上下套弄着，落了茧子的指腹不时滑过湿润的铃口。还未开苞的男孩哪体验过这等手活，不多时便喘着粗气缴了械。大股大股的精液落在Louis的小腹上，随着他呼吸的起伏缓缓流下。Harry抽出了陷在Louis体内的三根手指，与此同时Louis用牙齿撕开安全套的包装。

“用过吗？”他有点得意地冲Harry晃了晃，男孩无辜地摇了摇头。

“但老师在性教育课上教过，我会用——操，Louis——”他抬起的脑袋在男人帮他将那个滑腻的套子整个包住他的阴茎时重重地摔回了枕头里。他用左手无奈地盖住脸颊，“你老是让我觉得自己还是个小孩。”他小声说，“但你又不把我当个小孩看。”

他的话让Louis的动作停住了。“有时候我真希望我能看到你那漂亮脑瓜里在想什么，Hazza，”他将那根再度硬挺起来的阴茎一点一点送进自己体内，低下头去吻男孩那被自己咬得发白的嘴唇，“告诉我，你不喜欢这一切吗？”

Harry看着他的眼神有些别的什么东西，那时Louis意识到这场性爱已经变质了。

“喜欢。”Harry认真地说，“我喜欢有关于你的一切。”

“那你这是又闹什么脾气呢，”Louis忍住疼，缓慢地挪动着身子。Harry的尺寸本就可观，再加上这个过于深入的体位，他像被一把肉刃从中间劈开了般。他看出男孩的额角因为这从未有过的新奇体验渗出细密的汗，男孩剧烈起伏的胸膛和沾满了体液的平坦的小腹，男孩放大的瞳孔躲闪着不去看他。

“我不知道。”Harry的声音低得像是耳语。

他不知道他在别扭什么。他第一次遗精在十四岁，当身边的男孩都在讨论女孩丰腴的胸脯和神秘的大腿时，属于他的那个旖旎的梦里满满的都是那个他再熟悉不过的小个子男人。他在破晓时惊醒，被唤醒的性器像花茎一样倔强地立着，那之后他吓得两周没敢去找Louis。

再往前，他想起他决意不再回孤儿院的那个晚上，Louis叫他星星，同时也在他心底种下了一颗星星。年幼的男孩看着那颗小小的种子被不知什么东西施以水分和养料逐渐茁壮却又无可奈何，直到他逐渐学会和它和平共处。他把那束蓊郁的，不见光的花藏进最深处的角落，决意不与任何人说，就像他不会与任何人说他边听着Louis和别人在隔壁房间做爱边自慰一样。

他没想过有天他的幻想能成真，他的那片隐秘的角落上方的天空被剪子剪开，肥沃的泉水灌进来，花儿发疯般生长，在他的身体里点燃阵阵欲火。

他看着坐在他身上的男人咬着唇卖力地将他的阴茎往自己的身体里送，Louis的屁股一下下地撞在Harry的囊袋上，润滑液混着肠液随着抽插的动作从穴口挤出，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。Louis的穴道贪婪地绞着Harry的肉刃，淌着汁水的蜜肉将柱身每一根凸起的血管都描摹得清晰。

他看着Louis拉起他的手，将还沾着体液的手指放进嘴里，舌尖滑过他突起的指关节和修剪得平滑整齐的甲面。他的脸颊因为这个动作而凹陷下去，那让他刀刻般的颧骨轮廓更加清晰。从小到大Louis教会了他不少事情，他教他滑冰打桌球，教他报复欺负了他的坏孩子，教他尊重自己爱自己，教他怎么操他。男人闭上双眼，上下两张嘴都忘情地吞吐着他，那样子像在说，看Harry，你的手指在操着我上面的洞，而你的阴茎在操着我下面的洞，我被你填满了，我完全属于你。

他在混沌中释放，大脑一片空白，眼前炸裂开无数斑驳的光点。娇小的男人松开他的手，在他身上高扬起头颅，脆弱的颈子暴露在月光下，像一只振翅欲飞的天鹅，又像在仲夏夜降临人世的神明，天真的青春享乐者。

然后男孩的神明向下降落，稳稳地落入了他的怀里。

那之后Harry又操了他一次，他在下面。Louis感觉他全身的骨头又酸又沉，像被酒精溶蚀了般下一秒就要散架。他的大脑像被泡坏了，声带也仿佛在酒桶里浸过，他张大嘴巴却只能发出些嘶哑的呻吟，而那只会引起男孩在他体内更猛烈的顶弄。Louis的头深深地埋进羽绒枕头里，鼻尖和唇缝里溢出的尽是些细碎的嘤咛。那床无辜的枕头被他咬出了牙印的形状，湿得和他一样泥泞——说来脸红，他一个炮都不知道约过多少的人，竟然叫一个毛都没长齐的处男操哭了。他迷迷糊糊地想，这枕头大概是要不得了——床单也是。

Harry像操了他一辈子。每每男孩的阴茎几乎是要整个抽离开他的身体，又很快地整根操进去，沉重的龟头碾过他的前列腺，便又有一小簇多巴胺在他体内尖叫着炸开。男人自己可怜的阴茎被床单磨蹭得红肿不堪，铃口还在不断渗出汩汩的浊液。

迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去前他感到Harry的重量压在他的身上，男孩脸上的液体刺得他的脊背发热，他不知道那是汗液还是什么。醉酒和纵欲让他耳鸣，但他还是捕捉到了对方破碎的，几乎不成句的耳语。

“为什么，Louis......是我第一个喜欢上你的......”

“我喜欢了你那么久，他们所有人和你在一起的时间加起来都没有我长......”

“为什么......为什么那个人不能是我......”


	3. Chapter 3

Louis被夏日清晨潮湿的风吻醒。他睁开眼，看到窗外白金色的阳光扑簌簌地落在自己身上。关于昨夜的疯狂回忆将他的侧颊染成了淡粉色，他的手按上大腿深处的一块吻痕又松开，看着那一小块充血的皮肤在压力下变白又恢复到旖旎的莓色。绮梦的颜色。

我会杀了我自己。Louis想着，拖着仿佛在洗衣机里滚了一晚上的身子下了床。客厅早已被他熟悉的早餐的香气攻占，手握锅铲的男孩听到他的响动忙转过身来，耳根红得像盘子里的浆果。

“嗨，”他努力扯出一个笑——看上去甚至过于勉强了，连那两个深而甜美的酒窝都好像写满了不自在，“你还好吗？”

“我看上去像'还好'的样子吗，”Louis叹了口气，拼命忍住腰部和下体随他每一个动作被牵出的痛感，小心翼翼地坐到木椅上，“没轻没重的小家伙。”

他当然是在嗔怪，但Harry看上去真的被他吓到了。Louis感到他担忧的目光落在他的脸上身上，男孩小而细的声音飘过空气晃晃悠悠地落进他耳中。“我很抱歉，叔叔，”他咬了咬唇，“真的。”

操——这小子头天晚上把他干得几乎要晕过去——好吧，虽然是他先引诱他的，但——现在却装成一只委屈的小狗来叫他叔叔？他是不是故意的？Louis觉得又好气又好笑，本想再想出些刻薄的说辞吓吓这个刚破处的卷毛小子，结果下一秒就向对方做的全套英式早餐缴了械。好吧，他总得吃饱了才有力气和他斡旋。

Harry最后倒了两大杯橙汁，递给他一杯，将另一杯放到自己的盘子边，脱下那条粉白色的围裙坐在Louis的对面。一时间没有人说话。Louis灌下一大口果汁，从涌动的橙黄色气泡上偷看对面的男孩。他乱蓬蓬的卷发——如果那里藏了一对小狗的耳朵，此时也该是失意地耷拉着；他泛红的耳垂和脸颊，他沾了面包屑的、正嚼着香肠的水红色嘴唇，他光洁的下巴，他曾经进入过他身体的、指节宽大的手指，他裸露的颈窝里和锁骨处大片发紫的暧昧痕迹。

仅仅是看着Harry，Louis又硬了起来。

也许是他的目光过于灼热以至于烫伤了男孩，Harry从他的吐司中抬起头来，巴巴地望着Louis。“如果你在看这个，”他看到对方的视线直直地落在那些偷欢的罪证上，声音越来越小，“我以为你也很享受。”

“我是......”Louis皱起眉头辩解，“我......我不想让这困扰到你，Harry。”

他当然知道男孩在想什么，他男朋友的剃须刀和须后水还摆在盥洗室的台子上呢。

“我没事，”Harry摇了摇头，不再看他，“你不用担心。”

Louis落荒而逃。躲回床上时他听到厨房传来的水声，Harry在洗碗。他打开spotify的随机歌单开始播放，疯狂的旋律和摇滚乐队主唱嘶哑的歌声盖过了他从管子里挤出润滑液涂在阴茎上套弄的声音。他的眉头紧紧蹙起，睫毛像濒死的蛾翅一样扑闪着，浆糊一般的大脑里全是Harry的脸，Harry的身子，Harry的眼睛。

然后Edward闯了进来，比Harry更强壮也更成熟的Edward，下巴上总是冒出胡碴的Edward，和他一起去接Harry放学的Edward，在那些遥远的舞台上宛如光源一样耀眼的Edward，在他怀里又像大猫般温顺黏人的Edward。

Edward会想着他自慰吗？还是说他会想着那些他在巡演中遇到的男男女女呢？他会带他们回酒店吗？他会操他们，像他操他那样吗？

那么Harry呢？他又会不会想着他打手枪呢？他会为此感到羞耻或愧疚吗？因为他的意淫对象是他该死的叔叔？

他脑海里那两张异常相似却又迥然不同的脸逐渐重合在一起，两双深邃的眼睛凝视着他，如同深渊的呼唤。他在过于嘈杂的思绪中射了出来，大腿根的肌肉不住地抽搐着，脚趾因快感蜷缩起来。大概过了一首哀伤的情歌那么久，Louis睁开了眼，看着阳光中悬浮的尘埃静静地落下来。

他没去擦眼角的泪，而是拿起手机找到了Edward的聊天页面。最后一条未读发送自几个小时前，他和Harry睡在一起的时候。内容是对方的坐标，以及一贯的“ _希望能快点见到你。xxx_ ”

Louis的手指不住地颤抖着，在聊天框里输入了几次又全数删掉。最后他只是说：

_Hi，你在吗？_

不出一分钟。 _Yeahh！离开场还有半天，你醒啦？_

_嗯......我想告诉你一些事，Edward。_

Harry做不下去作业。水笔尖在练习册上戳出一个圆形的斑点，好似宇宙间最小的黑洞，吞噬了他的全部思想。他的手掌摩挲过手腕上的船锚刺青，皮肤微微发烫。孤儿院里的孩子留给他的伤痕经久未消，于是他动了些脑筋。稍微有心的人便能看出他昭然若揭的意图——Harry用Louis的名字遮盖住了自己的疤痕。

他手中的笔因为突然的敲门声掉到了本子上，发出清脆的声响。男孩打开门，发现年长的男人正站在他的房门口，他梳好了头发，穿着正装，看上去正准备去上班。

“对不起，Louis......”Harry有点不好意思，“我不知道你今天要去上班，没有给你准备午饭。”

“不是这个，Harry，”Louis不耐烦地挥挥手，“把裤子脱了。”

Harry的眉毛跳了一下。他没反抗也没发问——在发生了昨晚的事之后。他近乎是磨磨蹭蹭地褪下短裤，不自在地扭过头去，用余光瞟到小个子的男人在他面前蹲下身去。

那张饱满的嘴唇含住他的阴茎时男孩骂出了声。男人的口腔像滴着蜜的花房一样包裹住年轻气壮的性器，湿润的舌尖熟稔地滑过其上的纹路，紧而热的喉头紧贴着硕大的龟头。Harry几乎是立刻就硬了。他抬起头，试图将目光聚焦到天花板，手无力地扶住门框，喉结胡乱地滚动着，身上的每一个毛孔都在疯狂地分泌着汗液。

“叔叔，叔叔—Louis......”

男人不理会他的叫喊，只是忙着将那正疯狂涨大的阴茎一次次吐出又吞下。Harry大着胆子伸出一只手插进Louis的发间，那头服帖的棕色短发像鸟的羽毛一样柔软。他第一次发觉自己竟有如此强大的意志力，因为就连这时他都在计算着该何时撤出Louis的口中。他虽刚尝过欢欲的禁果，但仍自恃有些分寸。

但Louis没给他这个机会，他似乎是下定了决心要将刚成熟的男孩一并拖入欲望的伊甸园中。他用力固定住男孩本就摇晃不稳的髋骨，在后者喘息着释放的同时仍不放过那可怜的阴茎，随着他射精的频率吮吸着。Harry的小腹像一张拉紧的弓，肌肉徒劳地颤抖着，手松松地滑开了Louis的脑袋，微张的嘴仍不住地喘息着。

男人站了起来，低下头整理有些凌乱的西装，又在抬头的刹那目光撞进了男孩湿润的眼仁。 

“呃，我走了，”Louis的喉咙嘶哑，几乎发不出完整的句子，“下午见。”

他丢下还茫然着的共犯男孩，以最快的速度逃离了案发现场。

_TBC._


End file.
